Animal Crossing The Mystery
by Mumpo
Summary: This is the story of Icetea *, Java Joe, a few animals and a crazy little Gyroid.
1. Icetea and Rover

  
Characters:  
Icetea *  
Rover  
Java Joe  
Bob  
Bangle  
Admiral  
Gyroid  
  
Disclaimer (s): Animal Crossing and all related indicia are copyright Nintendo, but the story is copyright me.   
  
Chapter 1: Icetea* and Rover.  
_  
(Icetea gets onto the train)  
(Rover comes up and sits across from Icetea *)  
_Icetea *: Who are you?  
Rover: My name is Rover. I'm from... somewhere...  
Icetea *: Speak up child! Where are you from???  
Rover: Y'know what, _(scratches head) _I can't remember O.o  
Icetea *: You can't remember where you came from? AUGH!!!   
Rover: I'm very sorry Icetea *, but I have a very bad rememory.  
Icetea *: Did you just say rememory? That is so not a word! And how do you know my name? I never told you!  
Rover: Sometimes, Icetea *, you just have to let these things go.  
_(small pause, Rover looks out the window)_  
Rover: Oh look!!! Your stop is coming up... do you know where you'll be living?  
Icetea *: Um, no...  
Rover: Oh dear, please excuse me, I think I have a friend in Gumball who has some houses for sale, dirt cheap! (*whisper*_She's really falling for this..._)  
_(Rover leaves to phone Tom Nook)_  
Icetea *: I heard that! Yeah right, dirt cheap, just wait until I get there...  
_(Rover comes back into the room)_  
Rover: Tom Nook has some really good houses, Icetea *! I told him to meet you at the train station, you've got to see him there, OK? I hope to see you soon!  
Icetea *: You too! (*whisper* _Ugh, I hope not again! What a silly cat..._)  
  
  



	2. The Weird Tom Nook

  
Disclaimer (s): Animal Crossing and all related indicia are copyright Nintendo, but the story is copyright me.  
  
Chapter 2: The Weird Tom Nook.  
_  
(Icetea * gets off the train)  
(Tom Nook comes up to Icetea *)  
_Tom Nook: Oh yes yes, right this way. Hmm... _(examines Icetea *) _yes yes, you're the one. So what is your name?  
Icetea *: My name is Icetea *.  
Tom Nook: Whoa ho ho ho ho!!! _(laughs uncontrollably and wipes tears from his eyes) _I'm sorry Icetea *, but...  
Icetea *: What's so funny you little...  
Tom Nook: Your name is so... different, Icetea *. But enough of that, I am Tom Nook and I own Nook's Cranny here in Gumball. Rover called me from the train, yes? Well I'm here to help you find your home.   
_(leads Icetea * over to four houses in Acre B-3)  
_Tom Nook: See these houses? One of them is going to be YOUR home, and of course YOU will pay for it! Whoa ho ho ho ho ho ho!!!  
Icetea *: Will YOU stop saying YOU in capitals?  
Tom Nook: Sorry. But go talk with the Gyroids and pick a home already! Gah!  
Icetea *: Okay, okay...  
_(looks in each of the 4 homes and talks with the Gyroids, and finally makes a choice)  
_Icetea *: Okay, I've chosen! I pick that one over there _(points)_.  
Tom Nook: The bottom left? Okay, it's your house now, Icetea *!  
_(goes into a l-o-n-g explanation about saving and Gyroids and whatnot)  
_Tom Nook: Okay, Icetea *, do you understand?  
Icetea *: Zzzzzzzz....  
Tom Nook: ICETEA *!!!!!!! WAKE UP YOU SLEEPYHEAD!!!  
Icetea *: Zzz.... _(wakes up with a snap) _Ooogh... where am I? Oh yeah, in Gumball!  
Tom Nook: Whoa ho ho ho, you fell asleep there! But why should I tell you again? I trust you, Icetea *, you won't have that much trouble _(Icetea * relaxes, relieved that there won't be an explanation)_. Now the thorny issue of the bill...  
Icetea *: What? I have to pay?!?!?!?! I thought it was free! You're my friend, right?  
_(sidles up to Tom Nook, hint hints and nudge nudges)  
_Tom Nook: Oh no Icetea *, you still have to pay! It's 19,800 Bells! Do you have the money?_  
(Icetea * searches in her pockets and finds 1,000 Bells, gives it to Tom)  
_Tom Nook: What? That's it? I thought you would have more! I guess I can't give you your house... but you DO need a place to stay... _(thinks) _Oh! It was right in front of me, I'm a genius!  
Icetea *: What? What is it?  
Tom Nook: You can pay off the debt by working part-time for me!  
Icetea *: WHAT?!?!?!?! Oh GOODIE, I have to WORK for YOU, who, I might add, have only known for a few minutes, and, well, WORK?!?!?!?!  
Tom Nook: Oh Icetea *, don't worry! It's only a little bit of work! You only have to plant flowers, deliver some furniture, mail a letter, ...... _(launches into long list of things to do)_.... and that's it? OK, Icetea *? ..... OK? ICETEA *!!!!!!!!!!!  
Icetea *: Zzz... Oogh...   
Tom Nook: Okay! Now that you're awake, you can meet me at my shop in Acre A-5! You can't miss it, so be there or be.... a human without work! See you there!  
Icetea *: _(starts to walk towards the new house _*whisper* _I don't think I'll be getting much sleep tonight...)_


	3. Work? Pah!

  
Disclaimer (s): Animal Crossing and all related indicia are copyright Nintendo, but the story is copyright me.  
  
Chapter 3: Work? Pah!  
_  
(Icetea gets into the new house and surveys)  
_Icetea *: Wow, so.... empty. Well, I suppose I've got to go meet the villagers first...  
_(Icetea walks out)  
_Icetea *: Well... where should I go? Oh yeah, I've got to go to the map!  
_(checks map)  
_Icetea *: Okay, I think I'll go meet Bob first...  
_(walks to Bob's house)  
_Icetea *: Hallo Bob!  
Bob: Hey dude, it's cool to meet a new human. Name's Bob, and you're... Icetea *, right? Neat -  
Icetea *: Well GEE, at least let me talk!  
Bob: Sorry, pthhhpt...  
_(silence)  
_Icetea *: Why did you say pthhhpt?  
Bob: It's my word. I can let you change it if you want...  
Icetea *: All right! _(changes it to cool cat) _Now you're to say cool cat! This is so cool... Bye Bob!  
Bob: Cool cat, before you go... take this furniture as a little housewarming gift from me.  
Icetea *: Thanks so much Bob! You're so nice! I'm going to meet some of the other villagers, talk to you later!  
_(walks to Bangle's house)_  
Icetea *: Hallo Bangle!  
Bangle: Ooh neat, a new villager! I'm Bangle, and you're Icetea *, right? Pleased to meet ya, see you soon growf!  
Icetea *: I like that! Growf... I'll let you keep it!  
Bangle: Why do you say that?  
Icetea *: Because I changed Bob's to cool cat. Bye Bangle, see you soon!  
_(walks to Admiral's house)  
_Icetea *: Oh look, Admiral is out. I didn't really want to see him anyway... I've been putting this off, looks like I've got to go to Tom Nook's now...


	4. Too much procrastinating 0o

  
Disclaimer (s): Animal Crossing and all related indicia are copyright Nintendo, but the story is copyright me.  
  
Chapter 4: Too much procrastinating... 0.o  
_  
(Icetea * goes to Nook's Cranny)  
_Icetea *: Hallo Tom Nook!  
Tom Nook: What took you so long?!?!?!?!? I was ready to come out and get you!!!  
Icetea *: Wah!!!!! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
Tom Nook: What? Whoa ho ho ho ho ho I was only JOKING Icetea *!!! Relax!  
Icetea *: Well I didn't know that Tom NOOKY -   
Tom Nook: Gee I hate that name! You're going down!  
Icetea *: WAAAAAAAAAAAAA RUN RUN AWAYYYYYYYYYY!!!!  
Tom Nook: While you're running away go plant flowers! Here are the bags!!!  
_(Throws at Icetea * 8 flower bags and 4 trees)_  
Icetea *: You know it just goes on like this so why don't you skip to the bit where Java Joe comes in OK?  
  
OK.... Just wait for the next chapter!  



	5. Java Joe Arrives

  
Disclaimer (s): Animal Crossing and all related indicia are copyright Nintendo, but the story is copyright me.  
  
Chapter 5: Java Joe Arrives  
_  
(Java Joe arrives at the train station)  
_Tom Nook: Yes, yes... _(examines Java Joe)_ you seem to be the one.  
Java Joe: What? _(thinks, Gee, I just got off the train from a weird animal, now a raccoon with an apron on?)  
_Tom Nook: Of course, I haven't told you, silly me, yes? Well my name is Tom Nook and you are...  
Java Joe: Java Joe, thanks.  
Tom Nook: WA HA HA HA AAHA HA HA HA HA HA!!!!! _(laughs uncontrollably and wipes tears from his eyes)_ I'm sorry Java Joe - _(bursts into peals of laughter again)_ but...  
Java Joe: Why you? I might as well...  
_(starts tickling Tom Nook violently, Tom runs away and Java Joe is left alone)  
(Icetea * runs up after hearing Tom Nook laugh his head off)  
_Icetea *: What did you DO to him???  
Java Joe: I tickled him.  
Icetea *: Wow you must have a really good tickle! Give me a taste.  
_(Java Joe tickles Icetea * a bit)  
_Icetea *: Wahahahahahahaha! You're good, what's your name?  
Java Joe: I'm Java Joe.  
Icetea *: After seeing what you did to Tom Nook I suppose I shouldn't make fun of your name now should I?  
Java Joe: NO!!!  
Icetea *: I guess not. Now about you, seeing as you chased Tom NOOKY off -  
Java Joe: Does he hate that?  
Icetea *: Ohhhh yes! Now back to it. I think I should show you your new house instead, come with me.  
_(takes Java Joe down to Acre B-3 and shows him the houses)  
_Icetea *: Now you've got to pick one of these houses, not the big one though, that's mine -  
Java Joe: WHOA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! It's so darn huge!!!  
Icetea *: We'll get to that later, anyway you have to pick one of these houses _(points to other three) _but pick carefully as it will be your new home FOREVER.  
Java Joe: Isn't that a little harsh?  
Icetea *: Yup, but it can't be helped. Now stop interrupting me and pick one!  
_(Java Joe talks to the Gyroids and picks a house)  
_Java Joe: I pick the top right!  
Icetea *: OK, Java Joe, it's your new house! Now I don't want to do what Tom Nook did you me so I'll just say: Save often and talk to your Gyroid. Easier than what of Tom NOOKY would have said if he was here instead of me!  
Java Joe: Do you always call him Tom NOOKY when he isn't around?  
Icetea *: Wouldn't you know it, how'd you guess?  
Java Joe: Gee, you're funny, Icetea *!  
  
_Later...  
  
_Icetea *: You seem like a friend, Java Joe. Now that you're settled in and all, I'll give you a present...  
_(gives Java Joe 10,000 Bells)  
_Java Joe: WHOA!!!! Thanks a lot Icetea *! I'm going to go meet the villagers... Bye Icetea *, see you later!


	6. The Shadow

  
Disclaimer (s): Animal Crossing and all related indicia are copyright Nintendo, but the story is copyright me.  
  
Chapter 6: The Shadow.  
_  
_Icetea *: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!_  
(Icetea * runs to Java Joe screaming, who is talking to Bob and Bangle and the crazy little Gyroid)  
_Java Joe: Icetea *! What happened to you?!?!?!?!?  
Icetea *: I saw.... I saw....  
Bangle: What is it?  
Gyroid: Hoo hoo hee, tell us!  
All: Be quiet Gyroid!  
Icetea *: ... It was a big... shadow... it took a bite out of Admiral's house...  
_(Icetea * points to Admiral's house on the horizon, which certainly does have a huge chunk off)_  
Bob: WHAT?!?!??!?!?!?! Admiral isn't home, what will happen when he sees this?  
Gyroid: He he yeh, he'll be mad arright! He he yeh!  
All: Stop that!  
Java Joe: Tell us more.  
Icetea *: It started when I was... walking to Admiral to give him Bangle's borrowed camera, when I decided to... take a quick walk to the beach. I saw a big... dripping creature come out of the ocean, but it was all black and I couldn't see its face.  
Bangle: Did you deliver the camera?  
Icetea *: _(pulls camera out) _No actually, I didn't stop by to do it, the creature was rushing towards Admiral's house so I had to run as fast as I could to escape...  
Gyroid: _(sings) _Hee hee hoo, Icetea * still has the cameraaaaa...  
All: Nooooo! Stop it Gyroid!  
Bangle: Well let me give him the camera then!!!  
_(Icetea * gives camera to Bangle reluctantly)  
(Bangle sets off to Admiral's house)  
_Bangle: Waaa! Admiral is going to be soooooooooo mad when he sees this!!! (*thinks* At least it's some good publicity for Tom Nooky...)  
_(Creature, who was hiding behind the house, pops out)  
_Shadow: RRRRRRAAAARRRRRRRGGGGGGHHHHH!!!  
Bangle: AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!  
_(Bangle runs back to the group)  
_Bangle: *pant pant* Nobody can go NEAR Admiral's house without this shadow creature coming out and scaring them! What will Admiral do? He won't be able to sleep safely at night!  
Java Joe: Do you think I could have him stay at my place until the shadow creature goes away?  
Icetea *: You can do that to help us, but how will we get rid of it?  
All: Hmm.....  
Gyroid: Hoo hoo hee, let's find the shadow and burn him down!  
All: You can't burn shadows Gyroid, stop now!  
Gyroid: Awww...  
  
_Later..._  
Admiral: This bed is too soft, Java Joe. It sways back and forth and I can't sleep properly!  
Java Joe: You'll have to do with it unless you want to sleep in my bed which isn't an option actually.  
Admiral: Well, OK....  
_(Admiral falls asleep)  
_Java Joe: (*thinks* Wow, this guy is hard to get along with! He complained at dinner, dessert, the bed, everything! What to do? I hope Icetea * finds that shadow thing and takes him away soon...)  
_(Java Joe falls asleep in thought)_


	7. Thinking It Over

  
Disclaimer (s): Animal Crossing and all related indicia are copyright Nintendo, but the story is copyright me.  
  
Chapter 7: Thinking It Over.  
_  
(In Icetea *'s house at 7:00 PM)  
_Icetea *: Meeting time! We're all here?_  
_All: Yes.  
Icetea *: So now we think it over. Bangle, details about the Shadow?  
Bangle: It had eyes, I can tell you that. Big red ones. And it had bird-like... wings?  
Java Joe: Go on...  
Bangle: And it was really big, easily twice the size of my house.  
Bob: Whoa!  
Bangle: As I was SAYING, it sort of slithered around without any feet, and it left a trail of purple stuff wherever it went.  
Icetea *: So I suppose we should tell the rest of the town to watch out for Admiral's house, that's where it likes to hang out, right? And tell them Admiral's house is off limits.  
Bangle: Easily done!  
Java Joe: I can go do that now.  
_(Java Joe goes around town telling everybody about the shadow and finally makes it back after a quick detour to the Able Sister's at 8)  
_Java Joe: *whew* Done!  
Bob: The meeting's over Java Joe.  
Java Joe: WHAT? Without me?!?!?! I thought you'd wait! Who's responsible for this?  
_(All point to Icetea *, who was just TOO IMPATIENT to wait for Java Joe)  
_Java Joe: What? You're going down Icetea *!!!  
_(For the rest of the night, Java Joe chases Icetea * around town until 11 when Icetea * has the sense to go inside her house and shove her kiddie table over the doorway)  
_Icetea *: Nnngggh... This'll do it for the night.  
Java Joe: I was really looking forward to tickling Icetea *! Oh well, time for bed...  
_(Icetea * pokes her head out the door)  
_Icetea *: Hoy Java Joe! One more important bit of information...  
Java Joe: What? And hurry up or I'll tickle you!  
Icetea *: We're having the next meeting tomorrow at 3 PM, okay?  
Java Joe: Done! See you there!


	8. The Procrastinated Meeting

  
Disclaimer (s): Animal Crossing and all related indicia are copyright Nintendo, but the story is copyright me.  
  
Ugh, I haven't updated any of this for a super long time. Hope you guys don't mind, but here's the new chapter!  
  
Chapter 8: The Procrastinated Meeting.  
_  
*Icetea * gets out of bed and yawns*  
*gets dressed, talks to self*_  
Icetea *: Wow, that was a long sleep...  
_*checks calendar*_  
Icetea *: WHAT?!?! I missed...  
_*counts on fingers*_  
Icetea *: ... the Meteor Shower, aerobics lessons, Halloween, Thanksgiving, Christmas, and so much other stuff... And the calendar's all out of whack too! WHAT HAPPENED?  
_*panics*_  
  
_Meanwhile, in Java Joe's house..._  
_*Java Joe rolls over, and falls out of bed... POOMPH!*_  
Java Joe: OW! What's wrong with this stupid hammock?  
  
_*gets dressed, walks to Icetea *'s house across the street, tiptoeing through countless weeds along the way; knocks on Icetea *'s door*  
_Java Joe: Hey, Icetea *? How long did we sleep for?  
Icetea * (from inside the house): What? I didn't think of looking for that...  
_*checks calendar again*_  
Icetea * (from inside the house): WHAT THE (censored)!!! WE HAVEN'T BEEN AWAKE SINCE AUGUST!!!  
_*outside Java Joe falls over*_  
Java Joe: (censored)!!! We had better go see everybody! Maybe the mystery is even solved by now!  
  
_*Icetea * and Java Joe get dressed and go visit Bangle*  
_Icetea *: Hey, look at the sign on her door! She isn't here today.  
Java Joe: Okay, then let's go visit Bob.  
  
_*troop over to Bob's house*_  
Icetea *: Hey Bob! Sorry we were gone for so long...  
Bob (from inside his house): If it isn't Icetea *! --  
Java Joe: AND JAVA JOE!  
Bob (from inside the house): -- And Java Joe! I'm a little busy right now, so I can't come to the door; you two let yourselves in! It's unlocked.  
_*Icetea * and Java Joe go into Bob's house, and sit down by his kiddie table*_  
Icetea *: What's with the canvas, Bob? You been painting?  
Bob: Actually, yeah! Wanna see my newest one?  
Java Joe: Sure!  
_*Bob brings out his framed painting, which is nothing but splotches of paint*_  
Bob: Taa-daaaa! What do you think?  
Icetea * and Java Joe: ........  
_*Awkward silence*_  
Bob: Well?  
Java Joe: Well, it's a little...  
Icetea *: Plain.  
_*Bob flops down on his bed*_  
Bob: I haven't been out of the house for months either! I'm afraid the other animals will forget me... So I've been painting in here, with these paints and canvases I found lying around. So I haven't had much inspiration from things outside. My paintings are awful...  
Icetea *: Don't worry, Bob! We do like your paintings... They're just... different.  
Java Joe: Yeah! Hey, how about a trip outside? It's a wonderful day!  
Bob: It's spring? What time is it? What have I missed?  
_*panics*_  
Icetea *: Don't ask us what time it is! How should we know?  
Java Joe: Let's find Bangle and have another meeting!  
Bob: A very procrastinated meeting!  
  
_*All troop off to find Bangle; they find her at the wishing well*_  
Bangle: Icetea *! Java Joe! Bob!!! How y'all doing?  
Bob: We're doing OK.  
Java Joe: We're all gonna have another meeting about the Admiral shadow thing, wanna come?  
Bangle: Of course! I have some stuff to tell you guys anyway...  
  
_*Everyone goes to Icetea *'s house, crushing and pulling out weeds along the way as best they can*_  
Gyroid: MUAHAHAHA! You're all back! Did you try to crush and pull out weeds along the way here as best you could?  
Icetea *: Yes, we did try to crush and pull out weeds along the way here as best we could! Just try to shut up during our meeting, alright?  
Gyroid: Eee hee hee. Okay! Just as long as you really DID try to crush and pull out weeds along the way here as best you could! Cause you did see the state our town is in right now --  
Everyone: SHUT UP, GYROID!  
Gyroid: Whatever...  
_*Everyone sits down*_  
Java Joe: Okay. What did you have to say, Bangle?  
Bangle: I discovered something really important last week or so. I was going to see how Admiral was doing, so I went over to his house. Of course, the monster was there, but --  
Everyone: But...  
Bangle: I pretended to be scared and run away. As soon as I thought the monster... thing stopped paying attention to me, I snuck behind Admiral's house (which was in shambles) and --  
Everyone: And...  
Bangle: Stop interrupting! This is important, mind! Anyway, I snuck behind his house, and then I heard someone talking. This is what I heard:  
  
**~~ *Past sequence* ~~**  
Voice: Oy! Shadow, what was THAT?  
Shadow: Well, I tried my best...  
Voice: That was awful! Be scarier! What are we trying to do, MAKE them come back all the time?  
Shadow: Sorry, Boss. I'll be more scary next time.  
**~~ *End past sequence* ~~**  
  
Bangle: So anyway, it's pretty obvious that the voice was Admiral, and that Admiral is making the shadow.... monster...... THING scare anyone who comes near his house.  
Icetea *: Sounds like _somebody_ wants some time alone.  
Java Joe: No kidding...  
Bangle: After that, I ran back home.  
Bob: Wow, Bangle... That was great! Looks like we're a lot deeper into this mystery.  
Icetea *: Okay, anyone else got something important to say?  
Gyroid: ME! Pick me!  
Icetea *: I'm not including you.  
Gyroid: ...... ;___;  
Icetea *: Alright then. People (and animals), try to find out more about this case. We all will; meeting dismissed.


End file.
